Unexpected Life
by daydreamerlady
Summary: Erik and Christine start a new life together. They have a peaceful and happy marriage. Together they try to put the past behind. This story takes place after the final lair. The story continues with their flashbacks which unfold something surprising.
1. Prologue

**All the characters and/or the lyrics belong to Gaston Leroux and ALW**

* * *

**Prologue**

Christine Daae's current life with her former angel of music is filled with joy and love. Erik has been the most loving husband although he is a bit difficult to deal with when he gets irritated over silly things. He is very protective as he was and that makes her feel safe. They often time sing together, surrounding their home with the combination of their angelic voices. Erik, however, has yet to find the confidence of having his mask without him when he is with Christine. No matter how many times Christine tries to persuade him, he would not listen and still wears it around the house.

Who knows Erik had been saving most of his salaries that he received from the managers when he was haunting the infamous Opera Populaire?

The mansion they are living in now was built by ten hardworking contractors from America and of course, the mansion's structure was designed by Erik. It took almost a year for the mansion to be built to perfection but there had been a few complications regarding the private housing permit. Erik only wished for both Christine and him to live together without intrusion. The two of them would always invite the Girys to their home to keep their friendship alive especially with Madame Giry. Meg Giry is now married to Baron de Castelot Barbezac and she is carrying his child which limits her from going outside too much. Christine sometimes would pay a visit once in two weeks to see them, too. Christine finds that Erik is being surprisingly trusting but little does she know, he would always follow her whenever she goes out. It is not that he does not trust her but he wants to keep her safe all the time. Two and a half years ago, she would not have expected to be having such happy, loving and peaceful marriage with him.

Why would not she? Erik had been violent when things did not go his way and it frightened her so much. But the horror she felt for him did not last for the fear had turned into anger. Tears of rage were shed for him when he had threatened to kill the person who Christine thought to be the love of her life. To kill Raoul DeChagny, Christine's former fiancé and her childhood sweetheart who was trying to save her at that time.

Save her? She will not accept the word "save" now but instead, she would use the word "steal". It might sound inconsiderate for he was genuinely trying to rescue Christine from her fallen angel but she could not imagine if he had successfully "saved" her. It is disheartening for Christine to even think of how Erik's life would end up like without her. And hers without him. Had she married Raoul, her voice would forever be muted and her passion would die until the end of her life, merely because singing is not an acceptable profession in aristocrat's life. Christine knew well that Raoul loved her and that he can provide her a better and secured life. It was the realization that hit her made her change her mind. She could never be happy living with Raoul.

Christine rises from the seat and puts the book she was reading on the side table. She smiles as she walks into the grand music room, where her husband always composes, sings and plays. Erik looks up from the scattered music sheets on the baby grand piano and offered a gentle smile to his beloved wife. He no longer plays organ for it would remind him of his old home.

"Come here." He grabs Christine by her waist and places her on his lap which makes her giggle before giving her husband a small kiss on his unmasked cheek. Erik savors each and every second when Christine showers him with affections. It feels as if he was dreaming still. "Play a song for me." Christine softly requests and Erik gladly obeys her. Her gaze is fixed on those magical fingers of his.

As for Erik, he would have not known the true meaning of love, compassion and happiness had Christine not come back to him after he let her go.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the kind review. I truly appreciate it! **

**and I'm really sorry for not updating, this one is really a short chapter, but, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"It's over now the music of the night!"

Dreadful and fateful night it was. Erik thought it was enough for him to have a very temporary joyful and compassionate moment when Christine had kissed him tenderly on his misshapen lips, willingly. On that night, too, he finally had the courage to declare his love for Christine after causing countless disasters as an odd and wrong way to show his love. Just when he thought the kiss was adequate in giving him the strength to let her go, his already broken heart was shattered into another million pieces when Christine and Raoul sang their love and future together on the gondola in which he faintly heard. She had sung out her freedom, finally free from him. He truly assumed that was the end. The end of his life. His angel of music was gone for good. The only reason he was still alive was music and Christine was his music. The angry mob came, burning down his home. Luckily, Erik had gone disappear through the secret tunnel behind a red velvet curtain just before their arrival.

The once glorious Opera Populaire had lost its beauty. The fire managed to lick half of the building before the rain came pouring down from night skies, stopping the raging fire from wildly consuming the whole opera house. The hissing sound of the extinguished flames sent a slight relief into everyone's heart. Nonetheless, several people suffered casualties and were being carried out from the building.

Erik lurked in the dark street between the buildings, no longer feeling the urge to hide from human race. He would step out in the light only if they kill him right away, but no, he knew that he would be captured and would be tortured or worse, he would be sent to any circus. He looked around for an escape- since any sewers would not be an appropriate way to use for the policemen must have been searching for him there- and to his surprise, he saw Christine on the sidewalk in front of a closed bistro, without Raoul by her side. She seemed distant and tired. The hem of the wedding gown was torn and dirty, covered in mud. Raoul was seen to be talking to a man who sat on a white horse, probably asking the man to escort Christine and him to his chateau. Christine stood there numbly with her eyes set on the ground. Erik knew his presence was not wanted so he kept himself hidden but his eyes were never torn away from Christine. The disfigured man heard the vengeance-lust mob's footsteps from distant as they were shouting, calling out for him as if they knew he was around there. The rain-wet pavement gleamed, reflecting the blazing of the torches which means they were closer.

"That monster could have not gone very far!" _Monster._ That blasted word his _own_ mother had used to imply him when he was only child! He surely did not wish to be seen nor to be captured by those angered men, not now, for the sight of Christine somewhat had given him... hope. Hope? What sort of hope that was left for him? He knew not but he was sure to continue surviving. In less than a second Erik lifted his face upwards to look upon the wall, planning to climb up to rooftop and to disappear into the night, a sharp scream pierced his ears.


	3. Chapter 2

**dru-slayer33: thank you for the lovely comment!**

**This chapter contains violence and swear words. Be warned.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The mob dispersed and they formed into 5 groups to search for Erik in different directions. They were yelling "Justice for Piangi and Buquet" repeatedly and running with their pitchforks and torches on each hands. One of the groups rushed towards Raoul and Christine.

"Raoul!" Christine screamed when four men grabbed Raoul and threw him on the ground, beating and kicking him. The man on the horse was nowhere to be seen, he must have run away. "You two, silence that woman!" One of them, a man with black eyes and had a rather large scar upon his forehead, commanded the two of his men to "take care" of Christine.

"Let me go!" Christine yelled at the man who gripped her forearms, rather harshly. Another man grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. "Are you not the lady on the stage with that hideous monster?" He eyed Christine's figure from bottom to top and Christine glared at the man in disgust. Christine had never seen these men before. She knew everyone who worked as stagehands or cleaners or even the plumbers in the opera house! They were always the same people for the last 10 years she lived her life there. "Hideous he may be, but he is certainly not a monster!" Christine exclaimed, defending her broken angel and trying not to show how frightened she actually was."Says the monster's harlot!" All four of them laughed and shook their heads.

"She is no harlot!" Raoul shouted weakly to Christine's defense, attempting to get up- just to receive another kick in the stomach. He grimaced in pain, groaning on the ground with blood covering about his face. "Bring us to the grotesque monster and we might spare this pathetic man's life." Said the man that seemed to be the leader of this despicable group.

Christine stopped struggling when the man mentioned about bringing them to the phantom. "I do not know where he is." Christine said under her breath. _He's gone. I may never see him again_. Christine thought. "What's that?" The man in front of her leaned his right ear closer and she screamed into his ear. "I said I do not know where he is!"  
"Bloody hell! You hurt my ears, bitch!" The man covered his right ear and raised his left hand to slap Christine but the leader stopped him. "Stop it, Albert! Hurting her won't bring us any good." The Albert-man spitted on the ground and walked over to his leader's side. Christine continued struggling to break free of the other man's arms. "Let go of me!"  
"You leave me no choice, mademoiselle."The leader chuckled humorlessly and pulled out a pistol from its holster which resulted a loud gasp from Christine. He kept his feet on Raoul's nape. "Do you know now where _he_ is?" He gave her a cynical smile as he pulled back the hammer on the pistol that was directed at Raoul's head.

"I am here."


	4. Chapter 3

**This is another chapter that contains violence and swear words. Be warned.**

**Please read and review! I'd appreciate them so much. :) **

* * *

Chapter 3

"I am here."

The apprehensive atmosphere was quickly replaced with a confounding and an obscuring ambiances. The men looked around, searching for the haunting embodied voice. "Show yourself, whoever you are!" Albert shouted, pulling out a knife from his boot.

"I'm here." The dark voice repeated in a mocking tone. The voice echoed from every direction which made all of them but Raoul- frowned in confusion. A shot fired from the pistol. Obviously, the leader had missed the unseen target and had shot nothing but the cold night air. "Damn it! That was the last bullet!" He cursed. An intimidating sinister laughter resonated throughout the place. It was as though the sound came from the abandoned building across the street, the sewers, the bistro's roof and even from the inside of the bistro. It was everywhere.

Christine's furrowed brows were relaxed and the corner of her lips faintly twitched upward. "He is here, the phantom of the opera." Christine said just above whisper. "Fraco, keep your eyes on that woman and this man. Albert and Neville, come with me." The leader gave them a muttered command, hastily filling the two bullets that apparently still remained in his pocket into the bullet chamber."Also, keep your mouth shut, Fraco." He added before the three of them leaving Christine, Raoul and his minion, Fraco.

"Thomas!" Fraco called for his leader, probably afraid that he would be attacked by the unknown. Christine did not comprehend of what Thomas meant when he told Fraco not to say a word. Fraco nervously closed the gap between Christine's back and his chest, then moved his head to Christine's side."Who is here?" He whispered back to her. Christine could sense a hint of fright in his voice.

She turned her head and gave the man a calm look. "The "ugly monster" you men wanted."

"What?" His voice started to shake violently. He then continued,"You see, I honestly did not want to be a part of this plan. He- he made me do so. I was forced to-" Fraco's voice trailed off as a bullet reached his shoulder. Thomas, the leader, came back from somewhere with Albert and Neville. Christine hurried to Raoul's unconscious body once her arms were let go and flipped him over, wiping the blood off of his face that almost dried off.

"Did you really need to say all that, boy?" Thomas said as he pointed the pistol at Fraco's head. Albert and Neville walked over around Christine and Raoul, making sure that she could not run. Fraco grimaced in pain and kept trying to reach out for the back of his shoulder where it had been wounded. His eyes were red and he bled heavily. "Please, I'm sorry. I- I thought the opera ghost was going to kill me if I didn't let her go." Fraco pleaded.

"You didn't answer my question. You almost blew our secret, you fool! I told you to keep your mouth shut." He sneered. "You are no use to me. Farewell." The trigger was pulled without hesitation and Fraco's dead body were pushed aside.

Christine pressed her hands against her mouth and muffled a scream. Her heart stopped when Fraco was shot in the head. She had never seen anyone being murdered before, let alone the merciless one. Christine shut her eyes tightly and cried silently with her head resting upon Raoul's chest.

Christine heard his footsteps coming but she did not move. She held onto Raoul's arm, knowing that they would pull her away from him. She whimpered softly and dried off her tears to glance over her shoulder as the footsteps no longer can be heard.

A figure paced in a swift motion, tugging the Punjab lasso he was holding around both of Albert and Neville's neck until they were out of breath while Thomas pointing the pistol at him. "Look at me, bastard!"

"Have you forgotten something, good monsieur?" The figure stood tall and said in a contemptuous tone with his arms rose in the air.

"Don't you try to fool me. You will be dead, monster." Thomas exclaimed confidently and pulled the trigger. Thomas' face clearly showed the panic he felt when he could not fire the pistol. He cursed as he remembered of the two last bullets he had used to kill Fraco.

"I am unamused." The mysterious figure drew another lasso from his cloak and Thomas seemed paralyzed in his place, surrendering to death that may come to him.

"Angel!" Christine called to the former opera ghost.

Erik turned his head to Christine, sharply. "Do not distract me." He said under his breath and threw the lasso around Thomas' neck. He gripped Thomas' neck before tightening the lasso around the neck and Thomas produced a strangled sound as his face starting to turn blue.

"No more killing, please!" Christine cried and carefully lied Raoul's head on the ground. "Prove to him that you are not the monster he believed you to be." Christine silently persuaded him as she rose from the ground. Erik frowned at Thomas and to his surprise, Thomas' eyes were gleamed with tears.

With a growl, Erik pushed back Thomas in defeat to Christine's plea. "Go get a help for them and do not make me sorry for sparing your life. I will certainly find you if you dare to hurt Christine." Erik ordered him solemnly.

Thomas nodded and did not wait another second to seek for help.

"Angel? You have come to save me." Christine smiled and slowly walked over to him.

Erik tightened his jaw and gave a slight nod, not looking at her. "Are you hurt?"

Christine shook her head, bracing herself to keep her warmth. "No, I am not. Thank you for-"

"That is good. Farewell, Christine. You shall never see me again. Tell you lover to keep you safe-" His paused, clenching his fist. "and to give you enough love and care or he will be sorry for not doing so."

"Who is that?" A croaky voice interrupted.

"Speaking of which, you will not have to worry about me stepping back into your life. Goodbye." Erik bade goodbye to Christine, abruptly vanished when the shadows and the sudden mist covering about the place.

Christine's bottom lip quivered when he left, feeling half empty. Raoul's voice caught her attention once more and she rushed to him.

"Raoul, we are safe now." Christine's said in a brittle voice.

"My angel saved us."


	5. Chapter 4

Erik's P.O.V

_Monster. That was what human race had called me. I once wondered the reason of their purposes for calling me so. Was it to make me perceive the things I had already known- that I was dissimilar and repulsive? Their continuous hatred and violence toward me had made me what I was; a monster, or so they said._

_I did not truly believe in the existence of humanity, nor love. The unceasing savagery I had witnessed in my whole disturbing existence had taken away my remaining faith in humanity._

_The only thing that mattered was to continue on living no matter what it cost. I fret not to get my hands dirty in order to achieve and own anything that I wanted. I had murdered, threatened, hurt, and deceived._

_Deceived. I was deeply lost into getting what I desired and the only thing that I had ever loved slipped through my fingers. The only reason in which had regained my faith in humanity, love and compassion had gone because of my own selfishness._

_Christine Daaé; an angel who was silhouetted in a beautiful and gracious human form._

"Enough." I say solemnly to myself. The earlier incident has left me worn out and for the first time in years, I feel the need to have some rest. My wounded heart had consumed my energy and had weakened me. For an obvious reason, I have successfully taken down three men, and spared the last man's life- in my dying form.

Christine's voice resounds in my head. "_Angel, you have come to save me."_

After all of this, she still calls me by the title, in which I do not deserve. I somewhat regretted that I have never told her my name. I assumed that by doing so would make me feel vulnerable. I still do.

Silently I slip into the abandoned building and climb to the highest floor. The stairs are not usable anymore for each of them seems to be missing. Darkness has never been a burden to me. Perhaps God loves me, for He has blessed me with a feline-like sight; an excellent night vision.

I walk onto one of the rooms, searching for a window that faces the bistro. I stride over the dusty windows and remove spider webs that cover it.

Yes, I have said goodbye to Christine but that does not mean she would not be under my protection anymore.

Looking down through the window, I see Christine and Raoul hold each other as they wait for the help to come. How I wish it was me that is being held by Christine.

It is torturous to see them together but it is much agonizing to see Christine unhappy. Perhaps what I feel for Christine is true love, for I have never been so selfless in my life. She makes me believe that perchance, love and compassion do exist.

The sound of two carriages bring back my attention to the reality. The help has come.

One doctor and three nurses come out of each carriage. Three mortal remains are being covered with white sheets before the nurses moved them into the carriage by stretchers . The nurses depart from the place, leaving the doctor to treat Raoul's wounds to prevent them from being infected.

However, my only focus is on Christine. Christine sits on a stool with a blanket wrapping around her. Insane, is it not? I could still admire her beauty even though we have just gone through a quite disastrous moment.

I am horribly curious. Despite the fact I already knew- of people wanting me to die, I ponder the reason behind the attack on Christine and the young De Chagny. It certainly did not seem right. The poor young man named Fraco, he was killed for almost exposing their... secrets?The things he had said to Christine- his words were deeply uncanny.

_"You see, I honestly did not want to be a part of this plan. He- he made me do so. I was forced to-"_,and then he was shot. His confession stopped there.

Ah! His voice and words keep lingering in my head. What can he mean? Who was the he in his words? Who had forced him to do things? What sort of plan he was talking about?

"Argh!" I furiously shout, punching through the wall in which I immediately regret. Had someone heard or seen me, I would be going through another hard time to escape.

I cannot accept this. I will have to find the man and capture him. I will then have him to answer all the questions that have been swirling around my head.

I look down through the windows again and find that they are all gone. The carriage has departed and I know Christine is safe. For now.

Two days later...

Today, I am wearing the leather mask which I made not long ago- it is perfect for me for no one will take notice when I walk past them. I have used my creativity and knowledge to produce a mask that resembles normal human face.

_I came back down to my lair when the city was sleeping. I nudged a button, somewhere in the rocks underneath the lake, which opened a secret small door. It was placed across the lake, beside Christine's mannequin. Walking over towards the secret door, I knelt on the ground to take out the the leather mask which rested inside a wooden briefcase. It was almost perfect, all I needed to do was to paint the mask to perfection._

Although it does not feel entirely comfortable, the mask would be the ticket for me to go outside, strolling around in public.

However, the intention of using this mask is far more important than taking a stroll on the street. I am to see Thomas, the man I have been tracking down in less than a day. It is no surprise to see him in a tavern, fooling around with several women.

I take a seat and lower my hat as the corner of my eyes watch each and every of his movements. A waitress comes to take order but I only wave my hand and simply say "no", not looking at her. I wait for half an hour for Thomas to finish his business and hopefully he is drunk enough to put up a fight.

As soon as he leaves, slowly I rise from my seat and follow him. My ghostly silent footsteps begin to pace faster when Thomas starts to take a turn to the left which leads to a dark passageway.

My favorite. I smirk.

During this time of the day, the streets are busy and noisy. People will hardly hear a scream or what not.

I climb up a ladder and Thomas still whistles as he walks, completely unaware of my presence. I intentionally drop a black cloth in front of him for a momentary distraction. He stops and crouches on the ground, picking up the cloth. He abruptly looks up but I am already behind him. He turns around and let out a short, harsh gasp.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Who I am does not matter. I have come here to take you somewhere. It is best for you to come with me without questioning too much." Solemnly I say, rising my visible brows.

He laughs and the smell of heavy alcohol came out from his mouth. Revolting.

"What if I refused to come with you?" Just now I noticed how short he is compared to me. I have to hunch my shoulders a bit to meet his eyes.

"Well then..." Another cloth is drawn from the inside of my glove.

He stares in bewilderment as he takes a step back. "What the hell are you doing, stranger? If you are to waste my time, you better-" I silence him by shoving the poisoned cloth into his mouth. Covering his nose to have him breathe through only his mouth- making him suck the barbiturate (sleeping drug), his hands flail in the air helplessly. The poison works effectively for he struggles no longer and his body lies limped.

I threw his unconscious body over my shoulder and bring him to where I currently live in- a small abandoned house by the river. I have to go through the sewers beneath the city to get there. It is not too far away from the city.

The previous owner has probably deceased or has moved out. The place is quiet and safe, surrounded by tall trees and meadows. The fresh air of the untouched nature is completely energizing.

I place him on the seat and tie him up with my remaining ropes that I have brought from my old home.

The only thing to do now is wait for him to wake from his unconscious state.


	6. Chapter 5

Please read and review. Thank you :)

* * *

Christine's P.O.V

When the night has come, the moon would be the only light that brightens the night here. Raoul's servants seem to be forgetting to light up the street lamps tonight but it is alright, I enjoy the natural light that has been given freely to us humans. I inhale deeply the fresh night air, letting it linger around my lungs and exhale slowly my worries; Raoul has not yet come to consciousness. It has been two days.

He keeps on mumbling about something in his sleep that makes no sense to me.

I shift myself from the window seat and draw the curtain close. I then make my way to Raoul's chamber and leave the door open once I am inside, for his brother, Philippe De Chagny, has warned me not to be close to Raoul as long as he is still not awake without a servant accompanies me. He thinks of me as a typical ballerina who flirts with rich men for their wealth. He never says it out loud but I can see it in his eyes whenever he speaks to me.

Despite his strong dislike for me, he still allows me to see Raoul and he looks after me also, which makes me slightly confused. He sent a doctor to look after me and he calls me to join him for dinner these two nights, often asking me of my well being. Perhaps he is not a bad man after all, he most likely to be an overprotective brother. I respect the gentleman. He has sent Mary to accompany me whenever I see Raoul in his chamber.

Mary, one of the servants, has an adorable feature; buttoned nose, small lips, high cheekbones and a pair of bambi's eyes. She seems younger than me. She is seated in the corner of the room, minding her own business while I sit down on the bed next to Raoul.

I grasp his cold hand and reach out my other hand to smoother his hair gently. I love him so tenderly.

His forehead is drenched with sweats, so I take a small towel placed on the side table and wipe his forehead gently. I study his face covered with bruises and healing scars, my heart drops remembering the way he was beaten, all for nothing. He did absolutely nothing to deserve this!

Suddenly, his body begins to stir. His lips are moving but his eyes are still closed. Cupping his face, I lean closer to hear what he is to say.

"Mademoiselle, whatever is the matter with Master?" Mary says as she rushes to the bed.

I lift my pointed finger over my lips and shush her.

She nods but then she adds. "Do I have to tell Master Philippe?"

I shake my head frantically and whisper to her. "No, I think he is only sleep talking. I just wanted to hear what he is mumbling about. No need to tell him anything. Raoul has yet to open his-"

"Thomas. Fraco..." Raoul's voice suddenly cuts me off.

I stare at him wide-eyed when he whispered those names. Poor Raoul, he must be traumatized by the incident. His eyes have yet to open and I assume that he is only having a nightmare or something as such about those violent men.

I caress his cheek sadly and press a chaste kiss on his forehead before I sit straightening my back.

"Come back to me, Raoul." I whisper as my fingers brush his arm.

Feeling tired from my own traumatized emotion, I get up from the bed and give Mary a dismissive nod. She leaves the room quietly and waits for me to do so.

Glancing over Raoul, I close the door behind me and give a wry smile to Mary.

"Do you love him very much, mademoiselle?"

I blink without showing any expressions. Do I love Raoul? Yes, I do.

Unfortunately, I wish I loved only him, but my heart feels half empty when this one man has gone from my life.

"Very." I respond before bidding goodnight to her.

My pace is slowing down when I see Comte Philippe standing in front of the door of my chamber.

"Monsieur." I greet him nonchalantly.

"Christine, just call me Philippe."

I raise my brows in surprise of his friendly tone.

He clears his throat. "I wanted to say thank you for loving Raoul. Frankly I say, Christine Daaé. I did not approve of his relationship with you but you continue to show your love and devotion for him even though he is not-" His voice trails as he swallows a sob and holds back his tears, "-he is not in his best condition."

My own eyes start to glaze with tears when I see his pain of mentioning Raoul's sickness. I know he loves Raoul dearly and he keeps proving it through his actions. He is indeed an amazing brother if not person.

"I do love him, monsieur. Thank you for believing in me." I say in hesitation.

He nods pursing his mouth, still holding back his tears. He bids me goodnight and quickly paces into his chamber.

I stand there dumbfounded. Philippe's action earlier was out of character. I am sure he intended to say something more. The pain he is feeling is too great. I sigh, feeling guilty for unknown reasons.

Perhaps I think too much.

I turn the door handle and step into the room. Locking the door, I change into my nightgown and wash my face before retiring to bed.

I say my prayers before closing my eyes in hoping that the flashback of that horrible night would stop replaying in my dreams.

"Goodnight, angel." I whisper sleepily before drifting into my slumber.


	7. Chapter 6

Erik's P.O.V

How long has it been since I last saw the beautiful, warm pink skies, the rising sun announces the coming of a new day? I wander the forest nearby my temporary small cottage, across the river, to see the sunrise. I sit on an enormous rock, cradling one knee. The sound of birds chirping across the skies harmonizes with the sound of crickets. I breathe in the clean air as the cold morning wind brushes my cold skin.

I wonder why had I not lived here with the nature in the first place. Instead, I tried to fit in with the society in hope they would accept me and see past my disfigurement as I have so many things to offer to them; my talents. I admit it, I have done terrible things in life in order to survive this cruel world and I regret most of the things I had done. What I was, what I am and what I had done are the reflections of the world itself.

Standing back on my feet, I quicken my steps to the cottage to see Thomas. The drug seems to have a rather strong effect on him than what I had expected as I had used them in the past. Walking in to the kitchen, I become more impatient when I see his body limply seated on the chair with his chin rested upon his chest. Is he dead? I walk towards the chair and kneel down next to it, tilting my head over to check on his face. I take off my leather glove and lift a finger, hovering it just beneath his nostrils to check on any signs of respiration.

Yes, he is still alive and sleeping, too. I then grab an empty bucket and make my way to the river. Filling the bucket with water, I hastily return to the house and spill the water over Thomas' head.

"Mina!" He yells the name out of nowhere as his body jerks, awaken by the cold river water. Mina is perhaps one of his lovers, I assume.

"There is no Mina here." I flatly say, abruptly fighting the urge to laugh of amusement.

"Holy hell, you are-" His head is lifted upwards and as he realizes who I am, he pauses -pointing his trembling finger at me- as though he had seen a ghost. You are practically a ghost. A voice in my head mocks me.

"You are the phantom! The monster of the opera!" He yells preposterously.

I ignore his scream and rise a hand. "Be quiet."

"Why did you take me here?! I have sent a help for that rich man and-what is her name again? oh, yes- it is Christine. If you are to kill me, then make it quick because your hideous face is slowly tearing my soul apart." He cries too pathetically for my liking.

"Quit being too dramatic!" I strike his head with the back of my gloved hand, growing impatient of this fool's franticness. He lets out a noise which you usually hear from a frightened dog.

"What do you want from me?" Finally, he speaks like a normal human again. I exhale calmly.

I pull a chair out from the small dining table and sit opposite to him. He comically looks away as if I did not wear a mask and that my unscarred side of face alone is repulsive to him. Truly dramatic.

"Good question. I want to know who your master is." I answer in a monotonous tone.

Thomas laughs nervously and returns his eyes on me. "What master? I do not have a master. No one owns me. I am my own master. I did not and will not take orders to do something from-"

"Stop beating around the bush. I know someone who knows Christine, the young De Changy and I- had ordered you to do what you fools did a couple nights ago." I snap, kicking his leg, not hard enough to leave a bruise only to frighten him.

"Crap, hell..." He mutters under his breath. He shakes his head like a mad person.

"Well?"

"Well-what? I wished to kill you because you have murdered two innocent gentlemen. You must be stopped. Simple as that." He mutters.

Hah! Gentlemen! How dare this fool dishonor the word "gentlemen". It would be acceptable for Ubaldo to be called by that title, but the drunken degenerate bastard, Buquet, absolutely did not deserve to be called as such, let alone the word "innocent".

"What about your friend, Fraco? Was he not innocent?" I force a smile across my face to which he grimaces in disgust.

"What about him? He was weak, the name itself means "weak". I got to do what I needed to do. He was no use to us."

"Then how you could possibly decide my fate when you, yourself has murdered an innocent man. Oh, the irony of hypocrisy." I roll my eyes, clenching my fists.

"Tell me who your master is or I will torture you!" I slam the kitchen counter, giving him a dark glare.

"May I have a glass of water?"

Damnable! This wicked fool. His delaying game is far too overwhelming. I exhale loudly signaling him that I would not take anymore of his ludicrousness.

I spring out from the chair and stride over to the room which has been my sleeping place. I leave Thomas alone in the kitchen as he panics and shouts, insisting me to release him.

Ignoring him once again, I sit and caress the only painting of Christine that survived the fire. The edge of the canvas is burnt and it has destroyed Christine's lush curls, but I am more than glad to have found it. Although the painting portrays a beautiful young woman, it still fails to capture Christine's beauty.

I have loved her for years but I did not know how to show it. I thought that by disguising as an angel that was sent from her deceased father, it would make her happy and feel lonely no longer. She hardly been eating since Antoinette Giry brought her to live in the opera house. I had gotten worry over a child that I barely knew and on that night with Christine at the chapel, I decided to grant her wish and to make her happy.

I keep the painting hid under my cloak carefully on the floor and march into the kitchen with a machete in my hand- which I had found at the backyard.

"Tell me who your master is." I demand.

"Why is that important? She is safe now!"

I give him a solemn look and raise my hand showing him the machete.

"I could not careless if you wanted to kill me." He spits.

"Oh no, I will not put your life to end. That would be... too easy."

* * *

Christine's P.O.V

_A loud bang from the fired pistol deafened my ears. The bullet had passed through Fraco's body, but I could not see where the bullet had gone. Only blood spilled everywhere . I panicked and clamped my hands over my mouth to muffle the involuntary scream that came out from my mouth. "I'm sorry." I heard Thomas' voice in a hushed whisper. Why did he apologize? I could not bring myself to look at him. He had killed the scared Fraco without giving him a chance to live. "We all were forced to do this." His voice whispered again. I looked down at my poor Raoul and a soft gasped was released from my mouth when I saw the smile across his face. The smile was starting to frighten me._

_"Christine." Another voice called to me. "Christine!"_

I sit up from the bed, my face is soaked in perspiration beads . I was awoken by the loud thunderstorms outside. I push the blanket away from my calves and sit on the edge of the bed. The dark skies and the heavy rain make it difficult for anyone to guess the time. I slowly walk over to the windows and touch the cold surface of the glass. My gaze is fixed at the raging trees as my mind thinks about the strange dream I had just now.

A loud knocking suddenly crushes my thoughts. I grab my robe, sliding my arms into each sleeve and hurry to the door to open it.

By the time I open the door, Raoul's handsome pale face greets me with a smile. The same smile I had witnessed in my dream. Brushing away my thoughts, I hug him tightly, for I have missed him very much.

"Raoul, you are finally awake!" Tears are starting to burn my eyes as I press a kiss upon his cheek. He closes his arms around me resting his head on my shoulder. He remains silent.

I pull away from him after a moment to look at him. "Why have you left the bed? You are not yet well." I say softly cupping his face.

"I am feeling just fine. Don't you worry, Lotte." He says smiling the same way again. Feeling uncomfortable, I shake my head and take his hand to lead us out of my chamber. I cannot be alone with him without informing Philippe about his brother's awakening. "Christine, stop." He insists and pulls away his hand from mine.

I look up at him in surprise, he had never been harsh towards me before.

"But we must get you to bed. Raoul, I do not want you to be sick again, you just awoke from comatose!" My brows furrowed slightly in worry.

"You worry too much. I can assure you that I am well." He says running his fingers through his hair and reflects on my expression.

"Do not be stubborn, brother. Listen to her." Philippe advises as he walks up the stairs. Raoul and I turn our head to Philippe, how long has he been watching us? He walks toward Raoul and gives a pat on his shoulder. I suppose Philippe is trying to mask the excitement of seeing his brother, for I could see the forming upward curves on the corners of his mouth.

"Why are you here?" Raoul flinches at his brother's touch and backs away. Silence falls between us. I am startled at Raoul's strange behavior and gaze up at him in bewilderment. I dare not to interrupt. Therefore, I need to leave the brothers to settle whatever business they seem to have.

"I best get in to my chamber." I carefully say before returning back to my chamber but Raoul's hand hastily grasps my shoulder.

"Christine, stay. I need you to know what is going on between Philippe and I." He says rather softly and I give him a nod.

Philippe makes an unpleasant noise, objecting Raoul. I look at them both curiously as they shoot a sharp glare to each other.


	8. Chapter 7

It was the same day for the Parisians; gloomy, and unsafe. The news of an escaped murderer had spread around Paris. The people demanded an execution for the Phantom, for they saw him as a great threat for their safety. To make it worse, there had been a few times where the criminals of the city such as buglers, thieves, and more of their kind claimed to be Erik once they were caught in action.

The headlines of the newspapers for the rest of the week consisted of these;

-YET ANOTHER BUGLER CLAIMED TO BE THE FORMER OPERA GHOST.

-A THIEF THREATENED THE PRESS SAYING "YOU ALL SHALL BE BURNED WHEN I DROP ANOTHER CHANDELIER UPON YOU."

-A MAN ADMITTED TO BE THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IN WHICH HE LATER EXPLAINED OF HIS WISH TO DIE BUT HE DARED NOT TO COMMIT SUICIDE.

None of these nonsense headlines helped the search for him. Instead, they escalated the number of crimes in the city. Women and children were locked up in their houses, the men of each house will secure them or pay someone else to protect their families.

However, Erik had been making the right decision of leaving the city and stayed there for awhile. No one can find him, at least not now. After three days of keeping Thomas and putting up with his twisted information, Erik had finally gotten the answer.

At the hospital ...

"Doctor, are we to burn those corpses since no one has come to claim them?"  
The doctor sighs, closing the book he was reading and nods. "Yes, I do not think those three had a family. Perhaps they were a runaway from somewhere else. They do not look French."  
The nurse nods obediently and leaves the room to prepare the bodies.  
"Doctor Mica!" The nurse shouts suddenly.  
He rushes to another room where the nurse is. "What is it?" He looks straight at the nurse and then his eyes follows where her finger is pointed at.  
"Oh, God... Where have they gone?"

(Christine's P.O.V)

Raoul's arm around me is getting tighter. I look up at him to say something but he finally break the silence. "This man, Christine." He pointed at Philippe. "He had been using all of his money to gamble and fool around and now half of my fortune is gone for I have been stupidly pitying him. He disappeared a few months ago when I was in trouble of trying not to let our father's businesses to go bankrupt. He was not there when I went through hardship! I worked for this chateau, you have no right to set your foot in here, brother." Raoul lets out a hissing sigh through his gritted teeth.

Philippe-who looks like a sweating chalk- opens his mouth to defend himself. His face is clearly washed over by guilt. "I did not gamble your money, Raoul. It is true, I foolishly had used mine for my own selfishness and addiction, but I have invested your money in something good. Brother, I am back on my feet. I can afford to buy a building for businesses. I will repay you." Philippe explains calmly. Raoul stays with the wrinkles between his brows.  
"What kind of business do you have now?" Raoul says with a slight interest in his voice.  
"That is confidential. When the time comes, I will tell you... The both of you."  
Raoul turns his head to me as if seeking for trust. I smile softly and nod then he slowly looks back at Philippe.  
"Why did you come to me all the sudden, Philippe?" Raoul says, sighing. I could feel his tense body relaxes but it quickly exchanges to tremble.

"I heard about Christine and you. I was very worried of my only brother. I came here to wait for you to come home. I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you well now."

"Raoul!" Raoul loses his stability and drops on his knees, bringing me down with him. Philippe calls for the servants immediately as he descends down the grand stairs. I lift Raoul's arm from my shoulder and kneel next to him. He groans and winces on the floor securing his stomach which I believe he still can feel the pain from the kick he received a few nights ago.

"I told you not to leave the bed." I say with great worry and annoyance in my voice.

Two servants hurriedly come to help and lead Raoul back to his chamber. Philippe is nowhere to be seen, he must be in the dining hall. I follow them quietly from behind and sit next to the bed. Raoul holds out his hand for me to take. I clasps our hands together and whisper calming words into his ear. It seems like Raoul is not wholly conscious now, for his eyes are glazing over. The servants are gently yet urgently nursing him and I silently leave them in the chamber.

Descending down, I look around the foyer admiring the luxurious interior design. There are two portraits hanging on the wall of a woman and a man. I have never seen them in my life. I stride over to the dining hall and find Philippe pinching the bridge of his nose. He is in distressed. I begin my step toward the dining table and stop when Philippe mutters something under his breath.

"I cannot forgive myself." He repeats.

I purse my lips and continue my steps until I stand right in front of him. "It is not my place to say anything but I think you should not give yourself a hard time."

"I should have been there for him, I should take care of my brother. I am useless." He says in a brittle voice, still looking down. I do not think he hears me.

"Monsieur, I-" Philippe suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me down to which I flinch.

"No, Christine. I mean no harm. You must listen to me. You must go. Before it is too late. Raoul is a complicated person, you have never seen his other side." He whispers as if he was mad. Panicked, I pull away and run back to my chamber, shutting and locking the door.

_What can he mean?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this is a quick chapter because I'm very sick T-T . Will update soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

(Erik's P.O.V)

I should have known better than that. I should have seen it. My, my, Raoul De Chagny is the mastermind behind all of this chaos. Thomas has slipped his tongue and confessed; Raoul had been paying actors to make it look as though that dreadful night was an accident.

_"There was no death! Well, except for Fraco because he was talking too much and almost blew our secret. Master would not like that._

_"What about those two men I had strangled to death?" I asked._

_He responded with a sarcastic laughter. "You cannot be that naive, murderer. They are not dead. They faked the death. We _ar_e excellent actors, you know. One of the reasons he chose us."_

_"How do I know if you are telling the truth and who __**is**__ this master?"_

_"Have you ever wondered why we did not hurt Christine at all? It is because we were not allowed to do so. Master De Chagny only insisted us to injure him so that Christine would pity him more and forget about you." He added._

_Master De Chagny? I despised the man but I cannot digest it. What had come of him? I remembered his almost lifeless body lying on the ground with blood covering his face._

_I grabbed the collar of his shirt, sneering. "I do not want any more bull! Speak the truth or you shall have your end here! Why would he allow anyone to injure himself so badly only to make her forget me?" I said with a great anger and disbelief._

_"He thinks that she is-uh. He-uh wanted you to be dead in order for them to live in peace. That is all I know! I am telling you the truth." The man stuttered._

It would be difficult for me now to convince Christine that her fiance is practically a murderer, too. I am certain he will not hurt her in my absence but it deeply bothers me knowing Christine is to marry such a man. I will not let this happen!  
"Wake up." I nudge Thomas' shoulder to awake him. He has been sleeping for a while now as I have drugged him again after he spilled out the secret he had been keeping.  
It is time for him to walk free.  
"W-who are you?" The man stutters as he opens his eyelids heavily. This is perfect. He will not remember who I am. Of course, he will only remember who he was for the past three years, at least. If only I had used the same method as to vanish his memories when I interrogated him. How could I have forgotten?

At that noon, I left him in front of the tavern where I saw him, leaving the man to find his own way home. I sent him before dawn for the city was still too dark and most of the residents were still sleeping. He was still in a puzzlement when we arrived there but I do not think for a second that the decision of erasing his memory is cruel. He deserves worse.

My mission now is to find Christine and try to warn her of her despicable fiance. Certainly, she is staying in Raoul's chateau. I am worried of how far he would do to erase me from Christine's mind.

* * *

The silence in the chamber had drifted Christine into slumber. After a while, her eyes fluttered open slowly, catching their first sight of white ceiling in their waking state. She pushed herself to sit up from the floor when her sight became clear. She almost did not recall what had happened and when her memories gathered, all she knew now that she did not want to leave the room. Certainly, Phillipe had frightened her with his sudden change and odd behaviour.

His words still resounded in her head. Something inside her told her not to rush into believing anything or anyone, yet. She barely overcame the terror they had endured and now this happened. Her whole being shivered as the temperature in the chamber began to decrease. She rose from the wooden floor and walked over to her temporary wardrobe, rummaging through to find a thick robe.

The beautifully carved wardrobe was huge and those gorgeous dresses inside completely awed Christine. Although she had been in Raoul's chateau for almost four days, Christine still could not believe how everything seemed readied for her. She appreciated Raoul's kindness, determination and love for her although their relationship was almost as if it was frowned upon by his aristocratic family. Christine found herself smiling softly at the thought. After a moment of not being able to find what she had been looking for, Christine silently closed the door of the wardrobe and sat aimlessly on the bed.

_Thud!_

Christine sharply turned her head at the sound coming from the window. She stared at the bay window with her brow furrowed for what it seemed like a couple of minutes. Another _thud _soundcame from the windows as if someone was throwing rocks at them. Christine hurried to the curtain and drew them open, her eyes roamed outside of the windows with a great curiosity. She could not see clearly because it was still dark outside. It was at dawn she assumed. She turned her head at the knock on the door.

"Christine? Are you awake?"


	10. Chapter 9

Christine's P.O.V

I should think that someone was throwing a pebble at the window. Or was it? Perhaps I was only imagining that. What should I do now? I cannot escape, for sure. I cannot leave Raoul! But whatever is the reason should I escape?

"Christine, are you awake?" Raoul's voice from outside of the chamber is heard, calling for me.

I turn my head quickly from the window and draw the curtains close. I walk over to the door reluctantly, I stand there and nibble my bottom lip. Raoul knocks again and I feel slightly foolish for being silent and stand still like a doll.

I turn the doorknob and for aught I know I am now in his embrace. His action has taken me by surprise for the last time I saw Raoul was him being sick in the bed.

"Oh, Christine." He breathes against my neck and he does not seem to want to let go. I let him to hold me for whatever moments that he needs. I pull him inside and close the door behind us, still being in his arms. I do not want his brother to see us like this. Not now.

After a few moments of holding me, Raoul finally pulls away, smiling tiredly. I suppose he needed that hug to comfort him.  
"Why must you always come to my chamber? You know I would come to you."  
I whisper as my hand caress his cheek. His complexion was pale and I am afraid that he is still sick.

"I have missed you. I'm tired of not being able to spend time with you like we always did when I was healthier." He begins, his voice is filled with an obvious agony. I lead him to sit on my bed as he continues to speak.  
"I wish to marry you as soon as possible. Don't you want that as well?" He says.

Taken aback by his question, I purse my lips and look away immediately when he speaks of our marriage. I loathe myself for being unsure at this very time. Now, I am not sure if I wished to marry him at all. It seems to quick all of the sudden.

"What is wrong, Lotte?" He says, tilting his head. I am glad that he does not sound impatient. At least, that is what I thought.

"Do not you think it is too soon, Raoul? You have not-"

Raoul quickly cuts me off. "No, I am not yet feeling well. I am not well. We are all aware of that. But the thing is Christine-"  
He pauses, raising his hand to stop me from interrupting.  
"Please listen to me. If you wish to delay our wedding day, then it means that you are doubting my love for you." He stares into my eyes, as if to reassure how much he loves me.

"Don't be ridiculous, Raoul. There is not a single moment for me to have a doubt of your love for me. I know you love me and I do too. But as I have said, it is too soon. I only want the both of us to get better first, physically and emotionally."  
I say, hoping that he would consider my words.

Raoul then lets out a small chuckle as he pinches the bridge of his nose, rather giving me a slight sense of fright. "Is this about that disfigured man,_ the phantom_?"

"What about him?" I say, my voice shakes involuntarily. What does my angel have to do with this? I do not know where did he get the idea.

He squints his eyes at my question and blurts out a frightening one. "Are you in love with him?"

* * *

Erik's P.O.V

The search of De Chagny's chateau was not difficult. In fact, it was easy. The journey was not long either, it was short enough for the sky to stay gloom.

The mansion is surrounded by medium height walls. I see no problem to sneak into the place without getting caught. I lean against the wall and sit there for awhile, plotting my plans. The most important thing to know about this house is where Christine's chamber is placed.

I observe each window and pray the one that has caught my attention- as it is the only window with the curtains tied back- to be the window of Christine's bedchamber. Looking down at my left fist which is full with pebbles that I have collected from the garden, I unfold my hand and pick a pebble with my other hand.

One long sigh is let out and I throw the pebble at the targeted window. I then hurry to hide behind the tree near me and watch closely for any response. I inspect my surroundings at the same time, making sure that no one sees me here.

Bringing my sight back to the window, I sigh again in dissatisfaction. It would seem that I must try once more. She might be sleeping and I feel no better than guilty if I had to awaken her this way. She needs to know the truth. Carefully, I walk over to the wall and throw two pebbles at a time. This time, I drop my knees on the ground and examine the window through a hole within the wall. I would wait for another 5 minutes for someone to appear near the window.

My breathing becomes uneven in anticipation and it stops as the woman I have longed to see slowly walks near to the window. Christine stands there for a quite while and I do not know why my knees are not able to move at all. I can see her features clearly; her lips are pale and the dark circle which linger under her eyes are almost obvious. That dreadful encounter must have given her a difficult time to move on. "Oh, Christine." I breathe regretfully.

As I am prepared to show myself, Christine turns her head sharply behind her and draws the curtains close. Once again, I am disappointed. What could have distracted her? She would have seen me! But then again, would it be better if she saw me? I figure that it is impossible to talk to her now. I suppose I must stay here no matter how long it would take, whether I like it or not.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, readers. I apologize. I know this new chapter isn't enough, for I've been leaving the story hanging for about 4 months. I will update the next chapter this week. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"I'm not convinced." Raoul said in a hushed whisper. He held his stare for a moment and let a gap of silence to fill in the air.

Christine diverted her eyes from the ground, to where her eyes met his. Of course the man will not accept "no" as an answer. "I wonder how such things can cross your mind. You are talking nonsense, Raoul. You must stop this at once." Her voice came out stern and it truly uttered her annoyance towards Raoul. Christine stayed silent afterwards and watched Raoul's reaction.

"Have I upset you, Lotte?" His voice was surprisingly gentle and full of guilt. He walked towards her and took her hands. His sudden calmness had confused her and frightened her a little. The man who was standing in front of her was almost feel like a stranger to her.

Unsure of what she ought to do, Christine only furrowed her brows slightly and let out a sigh. "I need you to rest. This conversation is over." She pulled away her hands and turned her back to him.

Raoul bit his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut in discontentment with her cold response. He then grabbed Christine's shoulders and turned her towards him, pulling her closer harshly. "You are a not a good liar, Christine. What do you see in that monster? Tell me the truth. Now." He hissed. Christine gasped and tried to pull away from his grasp. "Why are you acting like this? You are frightening me, Raoul! Let me go!" She said, almost screaming. "Not until you speak of the truth."

"What is that noise? Christine? Brother?" Philippe ran up the stairs and knocked the door chamber apprehensively. Surely, he was worried of what was happening in the chamber and it was not Raoul that he was worried of, it was Christine. Philippe knew his brother very well and something must have made Raoul show her his other side.

Raoul opened his mouth to say something to Christine but the knock on the door had him distracted. "What do you want?" Raoul shouted at the door, still holding Christine firmly in his arms. "Whatever it is that Christine has done, please do not hurt her." Said the Comte calmly from outside of the chamber. "You stay out of this, brother. What makes you believe that I would ever hurt her? I'm only asking questions. Is it not right, Christine?" Raoul cynically raised his brows, returning his eyes to Christine.  
"No." The trembling voice was almost inaudible. Christine slowly stopped struggling and chose not to fight for her own safety. The man who stood before her was clearly a dangerous stranger.  
Raoul titled his head slightly and gave Christine a long stare into her eyes before letting her go. He released a huge sigh and ran his hand through his blond hair. "Did that scare you, Christine?" He said turning his back towards her. The man's voice was no longer sinister.  
"I don't understand." Christine whispered, dumbfounded. She wiped her sweaty palms onto her dressing gown and brought them to her mouth. Just second ago, Christine was sure that Raoul would hurt her if she kept silent about the things he had questioned her of.

"You do not? Christine, I was trying to show you the reality." Raoul said, ignoring his brother. It was Christine's turn to turn Raoul around to face her. "What could you possibly mean by that?" Curiously, she was searching for his eyes and wanting to know what was the subtle hint that he was trying to tell.  
"That is what you will get when you are with _him_. Violence." Raoul exclaimed and then dropped his knees on the floor. Christine stood before him numbly, for she was speechless. It was upsetting her, that Raoul would do and say such a thing. As if he really knew her Angel.


	12. Chapter 11

**_In the city of Paris._**

"Where else should we go?" A young man with a fake blood stain on his forehead said to his brother. They were walking through an alley where all of their kind hide. The young man, though, was an innocent trapped in such a place.

The man beside him only responded to the young man with a shrug. He definitely looked grumpy and tired. What they had been paid for doing wasn't truly worth it. He almost lost his life, which would leave his brother in this world without a protector. Although they were not biological brothers, he did not love his younger brother any less.

"First, we must find the man who paid us to act. I want to have a little talk with him." He said solemnly. "What do you mean, Neville? Do you want to see Thomas?" The young man voiced curiously. He did not see the point in seeing Thomas- the man who had hired them to lure the Phantom- anymore, for he had given the payment even before the dreadful action.

"Yes. Him. My death ought not to be in the plan. Had I been too panicked when that ugly monster strangled me, I would have had my last breath there, Fraco. Albert's death wasn't supposed to be in the plan also but he's gone now." Neville heaved a sigh, looking at his frowning brother. Fraco did not say a word and brought his eyes to the road.  
The brothers continued their journey to wherever Neville had planned in his mind.

_**At The Chateau.**_

It was as though Christine did not care for Raoul anymore. She let him there, being on his knees on the floor. What he said had hurt her in a way that she did not comprehend. "I cannot stand with you acting this way-" Christine whispered, her voice showed him what she felt inside. "-and I don't believe that you, yourself would let us live in peace. He has disappeared, Raoul." She continued without looking at him.

"What are you saying?" He looked up to Christine, puzzled. "If he wanted to come and take me away, he would have taken me back there when those men attacked us- when you were unconscious. Instead, he left us shortly after he saved us, Raoul." Christine's bottom began to quiver and her eyes began to well up with tears, remembering how her Angel left her. "Speaking of which, you will not have to worry about me stepping back into your life. Goodbye." The words still resounded in her head over and over. She knew she was ought to feel relieved or safe when her broken angel had gone from her life. Unfortunately, a huge part of her fled away with him that night. Perhaps, the feelings she had been denying all of this time was true.

"He had promised me to be gone from my life. He always stays true to his promise, I have known him for my time being. You may quit being worry and irrationally aggressive now." Christine took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the door. "Please leave, Raoul." The man was speechless. He never saw Christine being too defensive over the Phantom. Raoul just could not think of what should he say anymore. So, he rose from the ground with all of his strength without the help from Christine, for his knees gave way not more than a minute ago.

"It is not him that I truly worry about now,-" Raoul trailed off as he walked over to the door, turning the knob. "-it is that... I'm not certain if I can trust you." He said before walking out of her chamber, leaving Christine silently. Philippe who had been standing outside seemed surprised and perplexed. Christine gave Philippe an empty look, before closing the door. Things had become complicated more than ever. Were they on the brink of breaking up? That was what Philippe thought as the door was closed.

Philippe made his way to Raoul's chamber, not caring if the young Vicomte did not wish to be disturbed. The door swung open and the bed in the chamber was empty. He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked down the stairs in a quick motion, hoping for his brother not to exit the mansion.

**_At the De Chagny's Garden._**

"Get inside, Philippe! Or wherever it is that you wish to be, just leave me be!" Raoul shouted from a distance, making his way to his own garden. He walked through the white arched gateways, slowing down his pace. On his left, there were white and red roses which adorned past the entrance of the place. He stopped there and examined those blooming flowers, recalling the day when he sent a red rose to Christine on her debut night.

The night when he first saw her after so many years of not seeing one another. The night where it all began. Red was Christine's favorite color. Red rose and red scarf. Red scarf. A smile formed across his face involuntarily. He reminisced about the day where he first met her, by the sea of la Manche.

_"Raoul, there is something that I wish to speak with you of." Comte De Chagny patted his little brother's -who was staring at the ocean- shoulder. Windy day it was and the Comte figured it was time to talk about some things with his soon-to-be young adult brother._

_"What is it, Philippe?" The boy smiled as he looked up to his handsome brother. He had always admired how well Philippe handle things in his life since both of their parents passed away. He wanted to be like him when he was older, certainly. "You are now 15, Raoul. I should think that it is proper for us to talk about your future." Philippe sat down on a wooden bench and patted his side, beckoning Raoul to sit next to him._

_"My future?" Young Raoul raised his brows with interest as he sat next to Philippe. The Comte nodded and smiled. "Last week, the family of De Cadieux has paid a me a visit regarding on their youngest viscountess." He paused to see if his brother already had the idea of what the topic was about._

_"Was it of marriage?" Raoul quickly said. His face did not show much of enthusiasm at that moment. Raoul knew his brother would bring this up sooner or later because except for Philippe, most of aristocrats had their marriage being arranged by their families._  
_"You will like her. Her name is-"_  
_"No! My scarf!" A soft voice shouted from distance. Raoul hastily stood up and ran into the sea to fetch a red scarf that he believed to be the small voice's, leaving Philippe on the bench. He did not care for the fact that he was all soaked, for now he had succeed to catch the scarf. Raoul turned around and found an adorable girl with beautiful brown curls and a pair of soft brown eyes, stood by the beach. Her little mouth gave him a grateful smile._

_"Oh, thank you very much!" The girl said softly, with her hands against her heart. Raoul returned her smile with a grin. "What is your name?" He said as he walked towards her. The girl took a glance over her shoulder and returned her gaze to Raoul. "It is Christine." She whispered with a wide smile. Raoul tilted his head slightly and looked over her, chuckling lightly. "Did your father tell you not to talk to strangers?" She smiled again but said nothing, only shaking her head. "Christine. A beautiful name just like the owner. I am Raoul." He did not bother to say his last name because he did not see the importance. He handed over the red scarf to Christine and gave her a nod before she spoke up. "This scarf was once belonged to my mother. If I lost it, I will hate myself for the rest of my being!" Little Christine exclaimed. "Thank you, Raoul" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, running back to her father._

"Raoul De Chagny." A deep voice pulled Raoul back into reality. That voice. His eyes wildly looked around the garden to search for the voice. Something pulled him by the arm into the bushes and gripped its hands around Raoul's neck. "Who the-" Raoul trailed when he saw that face. The cursed face.  
"You must be thinking that you will get away with it, fool!" The masked man hissed, tightening his grip.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter contains swearword.**

Erik's P.O.V

I climb onto the wall that surrounds a garden at the back of De Chagny's Chateau and land on my feet. I do not think of walking into the place through the gate because I have noticed that there is a bell hung on it. I turn around and witness a variety of flowers in the garden. The air in this place is very much refreshing and the scent of those flowers somehow calms me a little. I could rest and sleep in here.

As I stare at the roses, I hear a shouting from outside of the gate- the Vicomte's voice. My head turns to look at the gate when the bell rings and hastily, I find a place to hide that is behind the bushes. I watch as the Vicomte walks into the garden through the gate with an unstable movement. This damn fool has hurt himself and others just to make Christine forget me.

His is slowing down his pace when the roses that have caught my eyes earlier catch his attention. He stares at the flowers as if he was reminiscing something which must have something to do with Christine. I let him have his moment before I call out his name with a monotonous voice, using my ventriloquism technique to confuse him.

As he is searching for my voice, I stretch out my arms and grab the Vicomte by the arms through the bushes. When I have my hands tightened around his neck, he almost curses until he sees my face, his voice immediately falls silent. "You must be thinking that you will get away with it, fool!" I hiss with a great anger, pressing my thumbs at his throat.

"I-I don't know what you mean! Truly!" He says with a strangled voice. The Vicomte's hands flail, trying to take off my mask but to no avail. "I have had enough baloney. I know you were the one who sent those scumbags to hurt Christine and you, yourself as a way to make Christine forget me. But you did not expect my presence, did you?" I realize that my grip is getting tighter and I loosen it a little to hear his defense, if there's any.

"I swear to you, Phantom. I did not do that!" He says, coughing. "Why would I hurt myself in the first place?" He continues. I narrow my eyes, still disbelieving his words. I let out a cynical laughter. "He has confessed. You know, the man you hired- the actor. He told me everything. You will tell everything to Christine or you will have your death in the hands of mine."

"You must believe me. I swear it on my parents' graves. I do not know what is going on. All I know that I woke up with a great pain and bruises all over me and Christine said that her angel had saved us." He says with a calmer voice, trying too hard to explain to me. Angel. I cannot believe that she referred to me as Angel at that very time. No, this man knows my weakness. I am sure that he is only using Christine to distract me.

The burning rage inside of me has somehow extinguished but an enormous confusion now replaces it. "I need you to take me to Christine." I say, grabbing the collar of his shirt to stand us up on our feet. He nods desperately and leads me to his mansion. I stop him for a brief moment and say. "Please keep this in mind, if you try anything that would make me regret my mercy upon you, for letting you live and prove yourself, I promise you that you won't have the chance to regret your stupid decision."

"Yes, all right." He sighs and walks into the foyer. "Wait." The Vicomte stops and turns his head towards me. "How do I know if you are not lying? You were a great deceiver to Christine. For all I know, you just wish to take her away." He says through his gritted teeth. "Did she not say that I will not step into her life anymore? But she is in danger now, I need her to know that and protect her. Now, shut up and let me see her." I respond, using half of my strengths to be patient.

He does not say anything to my surprise, leading the way to upstairs. I still have my hand on his nape and one other free hand to prepare any possible attack from him. As soon as we get to door chamber that I believe to be Christine's, I wait for The Vicomte to knock the door and call her out. My palms begin to sweat and my eyes are fixed completely at the door in anticipation. I have hoped that she will not get frightened when she sees me again.

After a moment of getting no answer from Christine, I nudge his nape slightly. "What is this? Are you playing a game with me? Where is she?" I tilt my head, frowning. He rubs his left temple and lets out a sigh. "We had a quarrel. She must not want to see me." I shake my head and before I get the chance to ask as of why they had a fight, a muffled scream from inside of the chamber is heard.

"Christine?" I push him instinctively and slam the door. The scream continues, and I begin to feel anxious for her safety. I look at the Vicomte, who is just staring at the door in shock. "If you truly love her, you will help me to crash down this door." He nods and says. "On three. One, two. three!" We kick the door open and see that Christine is being seized by a man that I do not recognize. "Brother! What is this?" Raoul shouts and tries to get closer but he stops when the man holds up a knife. "You are being too blinded by a stupid love and now look at you! Miserable." Raoul raises both of his hands in the air and tilts his head. "Stop this at once, Philippe. Let her go."

Now, I think I might know what the real story is about.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, I'm here to inform my lovely readers that I might not be able to update the next chapter due to my upcoming hectic life of my last semester in university! I apologize in advance. :( But hey, who knows if I got free time to sit and write the next chapter?**

**Warning: Violence and... prepare for the worst or the best. **

**Christine's P.O.V**

"What are you going to do? Kill her?" Raoul says to Philippe but I do not see his face, for my sight is clouded by anxiety. I see a figure of a man standing next to him, taller and bigger. I try to bite Philippe's hand but he seems not to be effected by that. My heart beats faster each time the knife gets very close to me. I did not suspect that he would hurt me in any way at all. I know now that I was wrong.

_"Christine? It is Philippe. May we talk?" Softly, he asked me to open the door after Raoul and I had an argument. I wiped off my tears stain quickly and walked over to the door. I never wished for this to happen but somehow it did._

_I opened the door and he looked at me with his redden eyes. Had he been crying? "Are you all right?" I asked worriedly. He sniffled and walked into my bedchamber, sitting on the edge of my bed, shaking his head. I stared at him and waited for his answer. "Christine, are you leaving?" He asked, his hand pointed to a small suitcase with a several of my personal things. _

_"Unfortunately, I am. I apologize for not being able to make your brother happy. I thought that this is for the best." I said, looking down at the floor in resentment. "Do not worry. I understand. You should finish packing up and then we will talk about it." I nodded hesitantly and strode over to the suitcase to insert the last dress gown. Why was he being too understanding and nice to me even though he knew that this will hurt his own brother? Philippe stood up and walked towards the door, closing and locking it. _

_I turned around as I rose to my feet. "What are you doing?" I asked, feeling a bit worry. I took a step behind a little. "You know, Christine. You should have been dead on that night." My heart stopped beating at his solemn statement. _

_"I'm sorry, what are you saying?"_

_"You have stolen the Raoul I used to know. You've killed him."_

_ I tried to catch a breath silently, knowing that arguing with this man would be completely useless. _

_"Let me go." I said just above a whisper. He stood there staring at me with subtle threats. "I have never stolen Raoul from you. He came for me." I frowned slightly. _

_"Yes, you have. If you think you are to come out of this chateau alive, then you are wrong. You have stolen him and now you are breaking his heart!" He said, his voice slowly raising as he took out a knife from his vest. "Please, just let me leave!" I begged of him, still keeping my distance. My stomach churned from panic and fright, wishing that I had not opened the door in the first place. He started to walked closer towards me and I ran from another direction towards the door but he was faster. He caught my arm and pulled me into his gripping arms. I tried to scream when he had his hand over my mouth but he then pressed the knife against my left cheek, telling me to shut up. "I will let you die in peace, Christine."_

_I whimpered, knowing better than to struggle. If I tried to do anything, I knew he'd thrust the knife through my skull._

_"Christine, someone wants to see you." Raoul called for me behind the door, suddenly. He knocked on the door a few times before I found my voice to scream out his name. Philippe seemed to get panicked also, knowing his brother was outside of the room. He lowered the hand that held the knife and pressed it against my spine threateningly. "Scream one more time, you will be paralyzed your whole life." He whispered in my ear before Raoul and his company burst into the chamber without warnings._

Raoul is shouting at Philippe of words I cannot make out. Currently, both of them are throwing words from their mouths back and forth until the man beside Raoul makes a move towards me. As my sight becomes clearer, I recognize the man before my eyes. Before I could react, I am already in his arms, being fetched away easily from Philippe's grip.

"A-Angel?" I whisper mindlessly, staring into his eyes in puzzlement and startle. He was the last man I thought I will be seeing in this room with Raoul.

"It's- It is Erik. Say nothing, we will have to get out from the house now." He said, sternly and quickly, tearing away his eyes from me. I almost cannot feel my legs, as if I was not standing in the real world.

"Don't get in my way!"

Raoul's sudden loud gasp has made Erik and I turn our head sharply to the both of the De Chagnys. A scream that is mine, I let out in horror as Raoul turns toward us slowly- his chest was stabbed with the knife. Erik catches Raoul when his legs give way and lay him down on the floor.

Philippe gaped at Raoul, realizing what he has done. His face quickly turns into a sneer when his eyes are on us, my angel and I. I ignore his ugly and piercing glare. Tears burning and streaming down my face as I rush to Raoul's side while Erik keeps his eyes on the-now-unarmed- Philippe.

"Raoul, please stay with us. Stay awake." I whisper, my voice trembles violently. I don't know what I should do to stop the bleeding. Raoul breathes slowly and calmly as he stares at me with a pair of teary eyes, apologizing under his breath.

"I apologize, Christine. This is my fault. I deserve this."

"Stop talking nonsense, you are going to be all right."

"Mary! Anyone! Please go and get a help for your Monsieur Raoul!" I shout at the open door, hoping for the servants hear me. I look at Erik desperately- he has Philippe under his hold. "Angel- Erik, please. We need to get Raoul a help." Erik turns his head away regretfully, knowing that nothing much can change this dreadful fate.

"No, Christine. There's no use." Raoul shakes my arms a little, he takes my face gently. "I am going to go eventually." He whispers again, a tear rolls down his pale cheek. His eyes are searching for mine, for I cannot look at him in his bluish steel gaze anymore. I do not wish to hear him talking nonsense about losing hope in staying alive.

"Whatever is the matter, Mademoiselle?" Mary hurries to the door and gasps loudly when her eyes fall on Raoul's chest. She presses both hands against her mouth, looking frightened.

"Quick, call the officers." Erik speaks to Mary as he ties The Comte's hand behind his back. "Now!" He demands when the girl stands there in shock. A masked stranger is seizing The Comte De Chagny and the Vicomte lies on the ground with a knife pierced through his chest would surely horrify anyone that lays their eyes before such a sight. She nods frantically, turns on her heels and quickly descends down the stairs.

I return my eyes to Raoul and rip the lower side of his white shirt, quickly yet carefully cover the cloth around the knife blade that still sticks out on his chest. He cannot die this way. I cannot let it.

"Christine, I will bring this man downstairs and then I will look into the kitchen if they have got some ice to treat this bad wound. You must keep him awake." Erik says softly but firmly, trying to reassure me. I have never thought that he would help Raoul, and thought that Erik would let him die instead, but I can sense that he is more compassionate now. I give him a nod and a small smile, only looking away when he and the cruel Philippe leave my sight.

"Christine-" Raoul's whisper brings me back my attention towards him. His once calm blue eyes which have always gazed into mine, now seem dark and lifeless. _What has he done to deserve this?_ He brings a cold hand to his chest and points a finger to the knife and lets out a hollow chuckle, gasping for air between his words. "This. Little thing. Did not. Miss my heart." With that, I fail to hold back my tears and cries forlornly. "No, it must have. It must!" I cry, shaking my head, denying the truth, for the knife blade stuck slanted slightly on the right.

"I love you, Christine. Thank you for making me happy since the night I saw you as Elissa."


End file.
